creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Plotting Player
Sky Haniston, the Plotting Player, is the Gory Gamer's (Jenni Touken) partner in crime and best friend. He was created by ElvishDragonLady Appearance Sky is a rather tall and slim male with short brown hair and narrow greenish blue eyes. He wears a black hoodie, black jeans, and black sneakers. with a white trim Similarly to his partner, he wears a white mask with a red stripe down the left eye. Personality Sky is a devious teen that loves to cause all sorts of trouble. Often when he's angry he will lash out and potentially try to kill someone from sheer rage. However, Sky is one that can be reasoned with if his buttons aren't pushed. Sky does not handle stressful environments very well, which often triggers Sky's lust for destroying his surroundings or driving a knife through someone's chest. He suffers from PTSD after his friend, Jenni Touken, went missing (and was presumed dead) and he was falsely accused as the murderer. The police harassed and berated Sky repeatedly, trying to wring the truth out of him (though he had nothing to do with it) which stirred up his current disliking/distrust towards police officers. Unlike his partner, the Gory Gamer, Sky sometimes goes on a killing spree if he gets angry or needs to release some tension. It's possible that Sky has a mild case of psychosis, causing him to lose a firm grasp on reality, though this cannot be determined. But when Sky is more calm and composed, he aids the Gory Gamer in selecting their targets and coming up with more unique methods to add to their twisted board game. Backstory Sky and Jenni have been friends ever since middle school. The two gamers had an inseparable relationship, both of them sharing a love for playing video games. On a night when Sky returned home from school and called Jenni, he was startled by a noise coming from his kitchen, getting up and arming himself with a baseball bat in case it was a burglar, only to find it was just the stray cat that visited his apartment once in a while. Having remained on the call with Jenni, Sky suddenly heard Jenni scream and the call disconnected. Panicked, Sky ran to her apartment to find Jenni's home a complete utter mess, the light bulbs having been smashed, the sofa torn up, and dishes smashed. He went into Jenni's room, the room completely dark when he heard a "tapping" sound coming from the floor. Shocked to discover he was stepping in large puddles of blood, Sky fell over and got covered in the blood on the floor. When the authorities arrived, they immediately arrested Sky for suspicion of the Serial Board Game Murders, since sitting right there in the center of the crime scene was a white box with the famed board game. Having no firm evidence proving Sky was the murderer behind these serial killings, the police had no choice but to let Sky walk free, however, kept a close eye on him. As the Serial Board Game Murders continued to flood the news over the course of 6 months, Sky's mental condition began to worsen and he fell into a deep depression. His normal school life suddenly became lonely and his friends no longer talked to him, rumors going around stating that Sky is the killer behind the serial killings. Even his parents began to distance themselves from him! Devasted and unwilling to take this sense of abandonment anymore, Sky trashed his room in a fit of rage, throwing a book across the room, causing the items on the top shelf of his desk to fall over. As Sky was about to crush the fallen items, he comes across a combat knife, in which he doesn't remember ever receiving or even having possession of the weapon. Picking up the knife, Sky became overwhelmed with the desire to hurt someone and cause them to feel the same pain he is. When his mother came up to his room after hearing all the commotion, she was shocked to find Sky holding the knife and pleaded for him to drop it. Sky, however, was too fixated on his bloodlust that he confronted his mother about his own mental state and her position as his mother. When she hesitated to answer, Sky attacked and stabbed her in the stomach, and then in the chest. The fate of his father is unknown but is presumed to have been killed as well. Feeling a sense of relief and satisfaction in his first kill, Sky wanted to quench his thirst to kill and escaped out of the apartment through the fire escape after he doused the living room with cooking oil and set it ablaze. With the police and firemen distracted with the fire, Sky went to the hospital his mother worked at and proceeded to kill the receptionist, the doctors, the patients, and the other nurses. His bloodlust now satisfied, Sky dragged the corpses in the hospital into one pile and sat on top of it while police infiltrated the hospital and surrounded him. Sky showed no sign of resistance as he was finally arrested for the hospital murders. He later confessed to his crimes of killing over 30 people in the hospital and after a quick trial, was sentenced to death as punishment for his actions. On the night Sky was to be executed, he was rescued by a stranger who single-handedly broke into the prison in which he was being housed. The stranger gave Sky a white mask with black eyeholes and a red stripe down the left eye and helped him escape. It was never confirmed in the original story, but it is implied that The Gory Gamer had come and rescued Sky from prison. Relationships Jenni Touken Ever since middle school, Sky has been best friends with Jenni, and have been playing games together ever since. It is possible that Sky had developed romantic feelings for Jenni, however, the two never confessed such feelings. Sky has an amazing amount of trust in Jenni, in-game and in real life, Jenni having saved Sky many times when they played video games together or helping him with his homework during lunch break. When Sky got arrested and sentenced to the death penalty, it can be assumed that the stranger that rescued him was Jenni Touken. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Trivia * Sky owns a parrot named "Polska" which is Polish for 'Poland.' * His favorite food is German chocolate cake and sushi * Sky's disorders consist of PTSD, schizophrenia and possibly minor psychosis * His mask design was inspired after Masky from The Marble Hornets * His dislike towards police officers isn't because they were trying to catch a killer, but it was because of the harassment and constant interrogations. Sky lost all trust towards them. * It is possible that Gory Gamer and Plotting Player could be in a relationship, however, this was never confirmed * His mother was a nurse who worked at the hospital Sky went to during his killing spree * Action and comedy manga are his favorite genres * His original story can be found here: https://www.wattpad.com/635681040-want-to-play Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Serial Killer Category:Teenager Category:Mischievous Category:Evil Category:OC